lrpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Agrael Silvertyr
Agrael Silvertyr is a male Dwarf Paladin of Kord. Finding Kord's teachings while an adolecent made Agrael Silvertyr seek battle and adventure. He joined a small adventuring party in his youth that gained considerable renown in the local area, but unfortunately they angered an evil mage and were ambushed one moonless night by denizens of the Underdark. Drow leapt out from hidden burrows to assassinate the adventuring party. As Drow cut down his companions, Agrael felt a hot burning sensation rise up from the earth where he stood, blinding him with pain and healing wounds suffered from the Drow's wicked blades and spells. During this small lapse of time, Agrael stood dazed in a column of radiant light, bathing him and allowing no shadows to rest on his body. After the light slowly vanished, both Dark Elves and remaining party members stared in disbelief at Agrael; His once dark eyes ablaze with blue holy fire, slicing into the night's darkness illuminating the battlefield and blinding the Drow long enough for his remaining companions to kill them. When asked about what happened, Agrael simply whispers a prayer to Kord, the dwarven god of battle, strength and storms. Shortly after, the remaining party members separated and went different ways, never to be seen together again... Family history and background Son of Morragrin "Orcgrinder" and Garnett Silvertyr. His father was a paladin since his younger years, but became an outcast after being charged of killing of a clan leader. Even though the king knew that the victim was corrupt and plotted to overthrow him, he still charged Morragrin because he had no physical proof, but was lenient with the punishment; instead of death, he condemned Morragrin to be an outcast of the Paladin order. Morragrin moved on to be a miner and gem cutter for the royal jeweller when he met Garnett. After her father's untimely end, Garnett became the new royal jeweller. Not content with setting the beautiful gems into precious metals, Garnett also began mining to see the rough beauty of uncut gems. Agrael was taught the morals of a paladin from a young age by his father, but was teased and ridiculed by others because he was the son of an outcasted paladin. Wanting to restore the name Silvertyr, Agrael sought out to become a paladin of Kord while an adolescent. He was taken to the Paladin Order and was a favourite of many because of his natural skill, morals and virtues. Ordan Runesmite, the personal guard of the king, became interested in Agrael's training and took it upon himself to train the young dwarf. Graduating from the order at a younger age than most, Agrael decided to make use of his talents and to prove himself, he became an adventurer with a small group who aptly named themselves The Purgers. The group completed quests for locals that were willing to pay but one night, while travelling to a den of a group of hobgoblins that were plaguing the trade route, the group was ambushed by Drow. Agrael was visited by Kord in a vision and was granted special powers that ultimately led to the defeat of the Drow, but at the cost of two party member's lives. He decided then, that his drive of power is to protect his friends and companions, that he needs gain power to guard his loved ones. After the remaining members of The Purgers went separate ways, Agrael traveled in solitude for many months... One Summer night, while he was walking through the woods, Agrael heard the sounds of battle in a clearing through the thicket of trees. Running as hard as he could, he ran into the clearing and saw the battle; Goblins surrounded a dwarven woman who was throwing spells into her opponents, setting them alight with magical lighting and fire. The woman was laughing at the goblins who could not land a blow hard enough to cut flesh, deflecting their blades with a softly glowing staff. Agrael dropped his pack and ran towards the battle, when he was close enough to the fight, he raised his voice and called "For Kord! Let his will guide my weapon and light the way to battle!!". His axe cleaved goblins and shield crushed bones as he fought along side with this mystery woman. Since that night, Agrael and Perl have traveled together, venturing over mountain rangs and discovering beautiful new places. They both have fallen in love and have stayed together ever since... Adventures Involved In *The Beginning And Betrayal *The Gauntlet of Marduk Category:Dwarves Category:Player Characters